The Dragon & The Sacrificial Princess
by midnightlibra89
Summary: Oh how does one rid their land of a mighty, fierce dragon? Pt.1 of Dragon & Princess
1. Dragon

**_"THE DRAGON HAS COME BACK!"_**

 ** _"AHHHH!"_**

 ** _"PLEASE SPARE US OH MIGHTY DRAGON!"_**

 ** _"NO, NOT MY CROPS!"_**

 ** _"MY COWS!"_**

 ** _"MY CHICKENS!"_**

 ** _"MY PIGS!"_**

* * *

~ DRAGON & PRINCESS ~

* * *

"Your Majesty." Kirishima Kei bowed low to his king and monarch, Sudou Shuu.

"Speak." King Sudou waved an absent hand toward his head adviser.

"Your Majesty, the Great Dragon of Sion Valley has returned. He is currently terrorizing the citizens of Tokyo Kingdom."

"Hmph. I tire of this game. Ready the army and kill the disgusting beast."

"The army has already been organized and set onto the beast, my King. Unfortunately, none of our weapons have made a single wound. Much less slowed him down. I fear we may fall to him, this day."

"Always the pessimist Kirishima."

Kirishima turned to face the owner of the deep baritone. A scowl on his face. Suoh Kazumi was a large man, full of hard muscle and chiseled flesh. He stood far taller than any other man in all of Tokyo Kingdom. He was a beast in human form.

"You have another solution to our continuous problem?" Kirishima snarled.

"But of course. Your Majesty, if you please?" Suoh bowed deeply to his king.

"Speak, Suoh."

"If I may suggest, your Majesty. Perhaps if we sacrifice a princess. But not just any princess, of course. The princess must be mist pure and virgin. I am well informed that dragons are fond of such creatures. Surely this is the best solution to our problem."

Kirishima gasped. "Surely you jest?"

"Shush Kirishima. Suoh I order you to gather the princess of Tokyo Palace together. I want each inspected thoroughly to find the perfect sacrifice."


	2. Nine Princesses

Suoh Kazumi stood before the long line of princesses. His Majesty, King Sudou Shuu of the Tokyo Kingdom was a collector of rare items. These princesses were no different Each came from a different land and kingdom. A deep sigh left the giant advisor. Eight princesses and no hope of satisfying the dragon.

Advisor Suoh Kazumi eyes the first princess. Liu Feilong from the kingdom of Hong Kong. He was tall and slenderly built muscle. He was by far the most beautiful of the princesses; with long silky black hair and honey brown eyes. He was as virginal as they come. However, Feilong was hardly pure. He had been Hong Kong's top assassin. Now Princess Liu Feilong was an assassin for the Tokyo Kingdom. He wouldn't do.

Next there was sweet little Tao. Tao was kind and pure, but far too young at only seven years of age. Nope. Suoh's eyes landed on Princess Azumi Ryouko. The cold, heartless bitch. Nope. She would only cause the dragon to become enraged and destroy Tokyo.

His eyes turned to Yuri Arbatov. No. Just no.

Moving on; Suoh came across Yuri's nephew, Mikhail. Mikhail was handsome with beautiful blond hair and emerald eyes. Mikhail was also the furthest thing from virginal one could get. He slept with everyone and had no limits to what he wouldn't do in the bedroom. Suoh would know. He shared Mikhail's bed on more then one occasion. Besides, Mikhail was crushing on Feilong heavily at the moment. He wouldn't do either.

Princess Mitarai wouldn't work. After all, who would want such abducted up piece of shit princess? Mitarai had shaggy, unkempt bleached hair and a stupid goatee and avoided lip. Not to mention, that nasty attitude of his and his belief that he was better than everyone else at everything.

Next there was Princess Momohara Ai. She was sweet and kind. Always giving and helping. She was a good choice. However, the children of Tokyo would be devastated by her loss. Ai ran the local theaters. She was the lead actress in all the plays and was constantly putting on cute little plays for the children at the children's theater. Suoh remembered the last play the children had done. So cute in their animal costumes. No, he just couldn't do that to the children of Tokyo.

That left only Aoki Mayu. The airhead with tits to big that they squashed her brain _and_ her heart. Suoh sighed.

He was leaving the princesses morning room when something caught his eye. Turning, he caught sight of golden curls falling widely about an adorable heart shaped face. Turquoise eyes glittered brightly in the warm sunlight filtering through the open window. A part nose sat gently above cupid bow lips so lush. A delicate neck settled upon fragile shoulders which flowed into a supple body.

Princess Takaba Akihito.

Perfect.


End file.
